


Communications on Coaxium

by whoisberu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: enfys and leia feels, enfys knows everything, han solo is a good guy, i trust enfys and leia they get things done, solo spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisberu/pseuds/whoisberu
Summary: SOLO SPOILERSA little one-shot about Enfys Nest and Princess Leia. Takes place at the end of Solo.





	Communications on Coaxium

Enfys Nest watched as Han Solo and Chewbacca began to walk away towards the nearby spaceport. 

She grinned, slightly in disbelief of how this day had turned out, but grateful nonetheless. She turned to Weazel, who was double checking the ties on the coaxium.

"Weazel, ready the Riders, I'm going to confirm our drop-off point and then we're leaving," she told him as she strode back into the communications tower. Passing the bar, she dropped her cup and a few credits on to the counter, "Excellent brandy, sir." The bartender reached for the credits and cup, allowing a small smile at Enfys. 

As she reached the tower, one of the Riders came up behind Enfys, bending down to whisper in the communications assistant's ear. The assistant jumped at the noise, his eyes shifting back and forth as the Rider gripped his shoulder a little too tightly. He nodded and shakily stood up before leaving the communications tower quickly, leaving the room empty for Enfys. 

She glanced at the Rider, "Thank you Denzing, but we don't need to be quite as forceful here." 

Denzing moved gruffly behind her. Out of all her Cloud Riders, he could be counted on to get the job done, no matter what needed to be done. Sometimes though, he didn't know when to just ask politely. He hovered at the door, waiting for the call to begin. 

Enfys turned her back to him, her voice stern, "You may leave, Denzing. Guard the door." 

Denzing shuffled out and Enfys waited until she heard the heavy lock of the door before dialing into the encrypted line of the Rebel Alliance. 

A young girl, no older than Enfys herself, appeared as a holograph before her. 

The girl smiled, "Enfys, please tell me you have good news." 

Enfys bowed her head, "Yes, Your Highness. We were able to successfully secure the coaxium. I'm contacting you to confirm the rendezvous location." 

The princess sighed in relief, her smile growing, "This is excellent news. Please, call me Leia. From Weazel's last communique, it seemed like things weren't looking good. How did you get the fuel?"

Enfys looked out the window of the communications tower, Han and Chewbacca's figures could still be seen. "We had some unexpected help from a smuggler...and a Wookiee." 

Leia leaned in closer to the hologram, "It wasn't Hondo, was it? And did you say a Wookiee?" 

Enfys chuckled, "No, not Hondo, Your High - Leia. I don't know who he is, but we wouldn't have the coaxium without him." 

Leia grinned, "My father will be pleased, we needed this news. I hope the next time we see your smuggler, Enfys, he is still on our side. I'll send the coordinates for the drop-off to Weazel. Signing off." She switched off the communique, her mind already on to the next crisis for the fledging Rebellion. 

"I don't doubt it," Enfys said quietly as she watched the two silhouettes disappear over the horizon.


End file.
